


Whatever you want Bastard

by FantasyGirlForever



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sex Work, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGirlForever/pseuds/FantasyGirlForever
Summary: Sasuke wants to get away from his suffocating marriage with his wife Sakura. So he decides to let loose in the Red District at the Kitsune Cove where he can sleep with any type of man he desires. But what happens when he recognizes a familiar face from his past?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Whatever you want Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

“Ah Uchiha-san Welcome! Always a pleasure to have your business.”, A man greeted with white hair the strands covering his left eye. The man’s voice was slightly muffed thanks to the medical mask he’s never seen without.

Sasuke Uchiha just rolled his eyes at the greeting and went straight to business as he usually did, “Is he available for me tonight?”

The man’s onyx eye squint with amusement leaning over his desk resting his chin on his palm, “What if I said he wasn’t?”

“I would tell you to relay the message that I’m here to see him then Hatake-san.” Sasuke wasn’t in the mood for the older man’s games he usually played with the Uchiha. He knew the pale man was only a client for one person in all of the red district.

Kakashi sighed at his spoiled amusement, “Oh you’re never any fun Sasuke. If you must know he’s been expecting your arrival. Said he had a feeling you’d be coming by today so he told me to keep tonight clear for you.”

Sasuke sighed relieved, he knew being this picky to this extent was troublesome, especially for his love life but he had certain taste for sex, and Naruto Uzumaki always knew how to fill them for him, in every shape and form. He was already feeling aroused at the thought of tonight. He quickly grabbed the cash putting a little extra so he could book Naruto for most of the night and went straight to the back. No one could stop him from his desires, not his boss, not his parents, not even his wife. This was the only time he could truly be himself.

He walked into the back hallway that led to an orange door which led to the sought-after man.

There he was, skin smooth in a sun-kissed tone, his hair spiky golden blond, eyes fierce in a cool shade of sapphire. Sasuke always admired his beauty, looking like he could be the male version of Amaterasu. The tall man unbuttons his jacket setting it neatly on the chair next to the door.

The man in front of him chuckled, “Not even a how do you do bastard?”

Sasuke gave a cold glare, “Not now useless. I had ha long week.”

Naruto rose out of the bed slipping out of the outside layer of his kimono, “ I had a feeling since your usually here on both Saturday and Sunday” he wrapped his arms loosely around the pale column, “Life been rough huh?”

The Uchiha took a hold of his rear pressing him against his arousal, “I think that answers your question…”

“Then by all means you know where to start…”, pink lips smirked slyly at the pale man. Testing his patience.

Sasuke could hardly take another moment and dove in.

_“I-I like you!”_

_Sasuke was shocked by this confession, it was after Kendo practice when he was approached by the Basket Ball’s team Vice Captain. They shared a lot of classes back in middle school, but as soon as High school came around Sasuke honestly forgot he existed._

_“How do you know you like me? We haven’t talked in years.” The Uchiha giving a blunt response wiping his face with the dry cloth trying to brush the other male away._

_“W-Wait that’s your concern? I’d thought you’d be more grossed out by_ _the fact that I’m a boy!?”_

_He did have a point, the fact that Sasuke didn’t immediately say no was rather weird he had to admit. Sasuke has easily said no to many women that have approached him because of his good looks. Maybe he was so used to being confessed to that was just his reaction to it now?_

_But deep down inside Sasuke knew he was lying to himself._

_“Well if you’re just going to answer my question with a question I’m leaving.” Sasuke was about to turn around to head to the club room._

_“Wait!” the boy quickly grabbed his padded wrist, “I’m sorry I wasn’t expecting that response… Um I’ve liked you for a while now Sasuke… I know we haven’t shared any classes and it seems weird but…I’ve always looked up to you and thought you were cool…And I guess these feelings just grew.”_

_Sasuke was going to just walk away like he usually did and say no, but there was something odd about this confession. Something that wasn’t making him run the other direction. For some reason, the look in his eyes his body, it made his lower stomach twist. Sasuke decided to test something out, he took of his head gear leaning down to the shorter teen pecking his lips._

_The smaller male froze while the taller was testing the waters._

_And the water was boiling hot._

Naruto slid to his knees stroking Sasuke’s chest to his thighs landing on the front of his groin stroking through the smooth fabric. The dark-haired man groaned deeply pressing his hips closer to the blond’s hand. Naruto decided that was enough and began to unzip his pants revealing the lack of underwear from the taller male, this wasn’t unusual for the Uchiha. He often didn't have on any undergarment when he was this desperate for the blond, it was a huge turn for the blue-eyed sex worker. Naruto wasn’t shocked when the pale member popped out of its confined space in the tight slacks.

“Aw poor mini-suke, so hot and hard in your pants, I’m surprised you weren’t caught with a boner out there”

Onyx eyes rolled, “I wish you would stop making weird names up for my penis dead-last.”

“You know you love it.” The blond decided to begin the task he initiated by licking from between his glans and his urethra, all the way down his pink shaft. Just how the Uchiha liked it. He quickly got into the rhythm taking a hold of his pale sac rubbing them between his fingers as he kept focus right under the gland that was Sasuke’s sweet spot. The Uchiha took a tight grip of the blond hair loving every moment of this, his fingers trembling. No one knew how to pleasure him this way but this incredibly talented man. He always knew what triggered Sasuke to shoot his load the hardest, and it was like he read his brain and knew exactly what drove the Uchiha in his most unfiltered desires. His mind going blank from the intense feeling.

_It had been months since he’s gotten with the VP of the Basketball club, they were currently alone in the of the Kendo club room,_ _both making out rough both having a tight grip on each other. Sasuke had him pushed against a wall while his hand was buried in his shorts fondling his heated rod. He stroked along the shaft while he grinded his hips against the smaller boy’s thigh. He was so close to release, so the taller teen squeezed along the tip trying to coax the smaller boy to climax before him._

_“Haah S-Sasuke… ahhh I-I’m gonna…” he huffed out desperate for that final push pushing his hips along that tighten grip._

_“Do it... come for me...”_

_The shorter boy couldn’t hold it anymore, he released on the taller one’s hand just seconds later the taller man came against him. Shuttering after he finally unloaded._

_“S-Sorry…” the younger of the two muttered grabbing a cloth to wipe the Uchiha’s hand. Before he could Sasuke rose his hand to his lips licking the sticky mess._

_“W-Wait isn’t that nasty?!”_

_“Yes, you have a horrible diet…”_

_The boy blushed “I was going to wipe it asshole.”_

_The Uchiha took the towel wiping it against his hand. Sasuke went to take off his now soiled gear to replace it with his uniform so he could wash it at home._

_“Um…. Maybe next time I could try blowing you...?” the boy’s face was red as a tomato._

_Sasuke stared, “You want to put your mouth there?”_

_He flustered, “I-Isn’t that the usual next step?!”_

_“I mean, I guess… I’ve never really gone this far with anyone.”_

_“Wait I’m your first?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_The boy smiled, “That just made me really happy…”_

Sasuke was thrusting down Naruto’s throat, as the blond swallowed his heat with no issues thanks to his lack of gag reflex, he had a good grip of his thighs as his hips moving faster the closer he was reaching the pinnacle of his pleasure. The blond’s right hand moved toward his sac taking a gentle grip, the blond smirked the pushed away from the Uchiha pausing his movements,

The man left out a growl of disapproval when the blond decided to pause the action.

“I have feeling your going to release it all tonight.” The blond smirked he stood up from the floor walking back to the be taking of the second layer of his white kimono now wearing nothing but a see-through red robe, “I’ve been ready for you all night Sasuke.” The blond purred turning over onto his back opening his legs.

Sasuke couldn’t stay mad at him long when he offers him something much better. He took the last of his clothes off rushing to the bed taking a grip of his knees before he could get started Naruto threw a condom towards his face. Sasuke caught it, despite his arousal, and opened it slipping the protection on himself, he was about to get ready to prep the shorter man when he quickly noticed a ring sticking out of the blond’s entrance. He felt his rod throb at the thought of it. He stuck his finger through the ring gently pulling out the long-lubed item. When the tip was the last to pop out, Naruto let out a moan staring up, his eye flooded with desire for nothing but Sasuke. The older man always loved that look on his face he discarded the blue plug, placing his hands on both of Naruto’s wrist taking a tight grip as he slid his tongue deep in his throat, kissing him with passion.

_“Is it true?” the boy asked Sasuke._

_“Is what true?” the Uchiha was putting away the gear in the club’s room, the boy he has been messing around with for a year now has become a regular visitor most days after their after school activities. Sasuke was always the last to leave which usually gave the two plenty of privacy. But today it looks like the boy wasn’t here for their usual dirty exchange._

_“Are you going to get married to Sakura Haruno after graduation?”_

_“Where did you here that?”_

_“From the woman herself! She’s bragging about how both your dads made a business deal and now your both to be wed to make the exchange stronger!”_

_“What of it?”_

_“You really are a jerk! Didn’t you think to tell me about it?”_

_“Why? We’re not together.”_

_“W-What?! But what have we been doing all this time then?!”_

_“Messing around. Look, it feels good when we do the things we do, but two men can’t have a real relationship together. If I wanted something serious, you’d think I sneak around in this place with you, blowing my load in your mouth and ass then telling you to leave because I like you?”_

_The smaller boy’s eyes teared up, he was shaking._

_“Look we can still do these things if you really-“_

_Before Sasuke could answer the boy punched him in his face leaving an ugly mark, “You can go fuck yourself Uchiha!” he ran away. Sasuke sat there for a moment rubbing his cheek. He supposed it was time to end this odd exchange sooner or later since graduation was around the corner. It was too bad though; that guy really was good at making him cum._

Sasuke’s arms were holding on to sun-kissed legs on his shoulders as he thrust in deep inside the blond hitting right along his prostate. Naruto’s back was arched as Sasuke’s mouth was wrapped around his pink nibble his teeth grazing the edge making the blond curl his toes in pleasure.

The blond had a tight grip of the sheets behind him as his head was jerk and Sasuke’s hips were powerful enough to shake the whole bed against the wall. Pale lips moved from his chest to his neck leaving an angry possessive mark, Naruto retorted wrapping his arms around his neck coming up close to the taller man his hips moving along with the rhythm of the taller man’s thrust. Both men moving erratically as they grew closure to their peak.

“Ah! Hah! Fuck! So good! Sasuke! Hah!” he took a grip of Raven strands pulling them making the man kiss him as he bends him further into the best with his deep thrusts.

“Shit! Always so tight! Fuck! Naruto!” he moved away from the blond now cradling his knees as his hips starts to pound Naruto into the mattress harder the closer, he got. He bared his teeth groaning at each thrust.

Naruto laid back his back slick with sweat his hear matted and he can only scream as he comes without touching himself, as this happens Sasuke thrust harder when he feels it grow tighter inside from the blonds release and soon after he jerks his head to the ceiling feeling himself shoot his release in the condom.

Both men exhausted panting hard after such a rough session. Sasuke leaned over kiss the blond even harder taking a genital grip of his wet strands, moving the bangs off his forehead.

After the kiss Naruto glares at him, “I keep telling you to stop leaving marks on my neck asshole.”

“Sorry old habits die hard.” Sasuke said with no sign of remorse.

Naruto sighed pushing Sasuke away from him, “Your session is almost up Uchiha.”

“How come you’re always so eager to start this with me but as soon as it’s over you give me the cold shoulder?”

The blond didn’t respond and instead gave a deadpan, “Thanks for your service here in Kitsune Cove. Please come again Master.”

“Naruto!” he gripped his wrist tight, “I gave him extra money for some time afterwards.”

“It’s a waste of money…”

“Naruto…”

“Go home Sasuke. I’m sure Sakura is worried sick.” With that Naruto was gone, again slipping right through his fingers.

“Fucking Dumbass…”

_It usually would be a happy day; the cherry blossoms were blooming and all the third years were singing their high-school anthem one last time before they go off to begin their future. Sasuke was there giving the future Captain of the Kendo club some advice before he headed out. His eyes caught a familiar shade of golden blond locks. He said goodbye one last time to his team before running over to catch up to the teen he spotted. Naruto was there laughing it up with the Ex-Captain and new appointed Captain of the Basketball club. They were all having a cheerful exchange, Naruto looking angelic in pedals that were falling from the near-by trees. Naruto’s eyes caught Sasuke and his expression changed from happiness to disgust. That look Naruto gave to him these days made Sasuke feel sick, and he can't really explain it._

_But he knew he couldn’t let their relationship end this way; he’s realized after everything they’ve been through Sasuke owed him that much. Naruto said goodbye to his old teammates and quickly left on the sidewalk not even giving Sasuke a second glance._

_“Naruto can we talk?”_

_“We’ve talked enough Uchiha go home.”_

_“Look Naruto I understand that I hurt your feelings when I said those things, but you’ve got to understand I don’t get to make my own choices…”_

_Naruto turned his eyes darken in rage, “That’s fine Sasuke! I don’t really give a shit about all of that! I told you my feelings and you kissed me! How else am going to take that! A whole year we sleep around and out of nowhere you engage to a random girl you barely know! By the way she’s a really nice and smart girl, but I’m sure you didn’t give a rat’s ass to know who you’re going marry.”_

_“Naruto I said it isn't my choice!”_

_“No, it wasn’t, and I would of understoo_ _d if you talked to me! But you didn’t! You just assumed I would eventually go away since all I was to you was some sex sleeve after you practice. You had an awesome time huh Sasuke? After working hard, you got unwind with me, your slut of the hour! How generous of me right?!”_

_“I never said I liked you like that Naruto…”_

_“And lesson learned on my part! Never fall for assholes who won’t recuperate their feelings with words! Now fuck off and leave me alone!”_

_Naruto finally got away leaving Sasuke there confused and angry. The Uchiha wasn’t sure why this situation was frustrating him as much as it was, but he decided to just let it go. He’ll just move on with his life. He didn’t need a loud obnoxious blond bothering him every second of the day. He would be fine; he’ll have a new life with his betrothed and he’ll eventually have a family his parents will gladly support. And he would soon forget about Naruto Uzumaki._

Sasuke had made out back at the entrance where he could tell Kakashi had a smirk under his mask, “What?”

“No luck again lover boy? You want some of your money back?” the masked man asked.

The ravenette shook his head, “No it’s fine, put it towards his tip.”

“Oh, how generous of you Uchiha-san~”

“When is he available next weekend?”

“Same time. You of all people should know his schedule by heart at this point.”

“I’m just making sure he’s available for me.”

“As a client yes. As a lover no.”

Sasuke glared at the ivory-haired man, he hates the fact he can read him like a book.

“Sasuke you know the reasons he’ll always say no. One of them is his job here, and second is that little wife of yours, and last but not least he can’t stand you when sex isn’t involved.”

The man glared at the ground feeling hopeless, “He’s the only one though…”

Kakashi stared at a rare look of defeat in Sasuke’s eyes. The man couldn’t help but feel pity for him, but hey business was business, “He’s the only one for a lot of men like you. That’s why he’s popular.”

Sasuke’s eye twitch at the thought.

“Come on now. Nothing to be sad about that’s what s great about this place. As long as you have money you can always find him in Kitsune Cove!” Kakashi announced in his usual business pitch.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes at this, “I’ll be back next week.”

“And he’ll be here for you Uchiha-san~” With that Sasuke left tightening his tie before he left the gay zone of the red district.

As he walked out of the ally that lead to the brothel before he could leave someone grabbed his wrist.

Sasuke was shocked to find Naruto in a black hoody and orange cargo shorts, he still had red finger marks along his legs from their rough love making from earlier. It’s been a while since he’s seen Naruto in something that wasn’t a sexy Kimono.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto shoved a wad of cash in Sasuke’s hands, “I don’t need any pity money from you Uchiha.”

“What so you're going to turn away free cash?”

“Yes. I don’t like owning anything, especially to a person like you.”

“Naruto…”

“Stop coming back here already. I’m sick of you.”

“You don’t act that way when I pay for your service.”

“Because that’s what it is. A service. And I’m telling you to stop asking me for it, there are plenty of pretty blond boys you can fuck in there that aren’t me.”

“That’s the problem they’re not you.”

“Then go sleep with your wife if you can’t sleep with any other boys. Your awful for doing this behind her back anyway.” Naruto turned heading to the back entrance but before he opened the door he turned, “I’ve learned my lesson about you in the past Uchiha. I’m not dumb enough to make the same mistake.” With that he slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke’s fist tighten frustrated.

_Sasuke was not excited about heading home after work again, Sakura has been pressuring him for sex, but for the life of him he can’t get it up unless he thinks about his time with Naruto in that club room in high school. It really was sad; he’s had sex with other men to sate him, but they always wanted something more and he had to cut them off. Plus, he could only think of one person when ever he bent a blond over as he rammed them from behind. A certain blond he’s wronged in the past he hasn’t been able to get over no matter how hard he tried._

_Naruto…_

_He sighed at the thought._

_He was at a bar drinking his usual sake as he was trapped in his thoughts, his only acquaintance the bartender Suigetsu knew of his true nature, since Sasuke often got drunk and rambled about his escapades in the bedroom._

_“I don’t get why you pick up on strangers, especially with all that cash you have.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I? Why would I pay for something I can get for free thanks to my face?”_

_“That’s the beauty of it, since your paying you won’t have to worry about breaking anymore gay boy’s hearts. Especially seeing how much of a dick you are once you show your true colors after you sleep with them.”_

_“Maybe… But Sakura says she wants to have a baby soon.”_

_“All the more to have fun now while you can. Cause as soon as that kid is born Sakura is going to probably wonder why you're always out when you have a family you must get home to. Plus, less of a risk one of your boys stalking ya, you remember that Kabuto guy?”_

_Sasuke shivered at the though one of his flings that got creepily attached to him. Maybe Suigetsu was on to something? If there’s money involved, he could go in for sex and leave with no attachments since it’s through transaction._

_“You might be on to something.” Sasuke took another sip of his sake._

_“I may be dumb about most things but when it comes to dirty stuff, I’m a master at that shit.”_

_“Is that really something to be boasting about?”_

_Suigetsu only cackled a response._

_Sasuke later found a quiet place in the corner of the Red District where it’s said almost all the sex workers were blond, thin but muscular build. (Exactly Sasuke’s type). He remembers going in for the first time finding the very odd host that was wearing the standard priest kimono with his eye blocked by hair and his face covered by a medical mask. Sasuke couldn’t help but think it was an odd choice for attire. But he supposes that was the theme of this place seeing how most of the boys were indeed blond, wore kimonos, and had the fox ears and tail costumes hence the name Kitsune Cove._

_Sasuke took a seat and simply ordered one of their beers think of who he might be interested in taking tonight now that he had all these choices with no attachments. But one man caught his eye. His hair was a golden spike but down to his chin looking soft but vibrant underneath those cheap orange ears. Sasuke that’s the one he wanted, he didn’t even need to see his face, just the hair was perfect enough for his imagination when he has him. So, he went the strangely dressed to request a night with the perfectly blond boy that would feed him the perfect fantasy of his first love._

Sasuke made it home late trying to stay quiet as he can. He was already pushing it since he was caught coming in late and Sakura wasn’t happy. Hopefully, she was asleep upstairs since it was Sunday and she had to work early tomorrow in her company lab. But he couldn’t have been so lucky.

“Sasuke what the fuck!?” Sakura abruptly turned the lights on revealing she was very much awake waiting and pissed.

“Sakura please not tonight…” Sasuke groaned covering his eyes from the bright light.

“No! You are not passing me up! I keep telling you to come home early since it’s the best time for us to try since I’m ovulating, but you end up not showing up in till fucking 2 in the morning every weekend Sasuke! I told you we had to try it this week, but you keep making shitty excuses! Where are you going at night that you can’t come home so we can do this?!”

He only rolled his eye walking passed her, “Does it really matter.” Set his jacket in the closet.

“You’ve been cheating on me, haven't you?” her voice was trembling.

Sasuke sighed as he took off his tie, “What gives you that idea?”

“I found a condom wrapper in your pocket the other day…. And I know damn well we have NOT been having sex.”

Sasuke paused for a moment but he then continued taking off his suit not fazed, “Are you really surprised?”

“What?!" The woman green eyes were drowning in tears now.

“This was an arranged marriage Sakura for our fathers’ business. It has nothing to do with love.”

“But I was hoping we would…”

“Would what? Live happily ever after? Grow up Sakura. I never even thought of you when we had sex, it disgusted me the idea of putting it inside you.” Sasuke cringed at the idea, “Before we got engage, I was fucking a boy after my club activities every day. He made me cum harder than you ever could.” Before he could continue his cruelty towards the woman, he suddenly thought back to what Naruto said.

_By the way she’s a really nice and smart girl, but I know you didn’t give a rat’s ass to know who you’re going to marry._

“Sakura maybe we should just divorce…This is obviously not working.” Sasuke said turning away from his now sobbing wife.

She nodded trying to calm down, “Yeah… I think that’s the only thing we can agree on…”

With that Sasuke went to pack his stuff and leave.

_Sasuke was waiting for the boy he requested, that strange guy name Kakashi said the boy called himself Kurama. Which was a weird choice but the ravenette guesses it suits a fox, so it works well with the theme. Not that Sasuke really cared for his real name all he wanted was to unwind before he was forced back to his boring life with a woman he can’t even stand to be in the same room with._

_When he heard a know he responded with a calm, “Come in.”_

_The door opened the man walked in bowing before Sasuke got a good look at his face, “Welcome to the Kitsune Cove I’ll be serving you today sir. Do you have any special request?” The blond finally rose and Sasuke’s heart drop, there’s no way, not in a million years would he stoop this low. But he looked exactly like him._

_“Naruto?”_

_The blond didn’t respond, “I’m sorry sir, but I’m Kurama. I’m sure Master Kakashi already inform you of my name.”_

_But it was obviously Naruto, now that Sasuke’s gotten a good look at him, he was sure it was the same blond he used to have constant sex with at school in his second and third year of high school! But he was playing dumb. That’s fine Sasuke can play dumb too,_

_“I guess it’s my mistake. What services do you offer **Kurama**?”_

_Blue' eyes twitched at his obvious sarcasm, but he continued with smirked taking off his kimono revealing nothing but bare skin and a new tattoo on his navel. The spunky man walked over sitting right on his lap wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders loosely, “Whatever you want bastard, it’s my job to give you anything as long as you listen when I say stop.”_

_Sasuke felt mesmerized after living over five years without seeing this body and how much he’s developed over the years. The Uchiha lost control pulling him close for a kiss while Naruto follow along stroking his fingers through his hair **.**_

****

Sasuke was staying over at Suigetsu’s place. It wasn’t to far from the bar he works at, and he was currently chugging down some sake from a bottle that was quickly snatched from his grasp by the white-haired man.

“Man, you need to chill out. Look at things this way you don’t have to fuck a vagina anymore right?” the man tried to cheer but Sasuke looked just as dead eyed as before.

“You don’t understand, do you? I just fucked up a business deal my dad set up with a very profitable partner… I cost us a lot of money just because I couldn’t control my urges.”

“Look man I know you could play the secret man lover in the closet for now, but what happens if you guys did have a kid? You both would just be trapped together and end up killing each other. Trust me man this was the best-case scenario for the both of you.”

“Doesn’t change the fact my dad may pressure me to find a bride in the future."

"Just refuse this time, tell him you're too busy with work, or some shit.”

“That’s not always going to work…”

“Well it’ll work for now in till you tell him.”

Sasuke had to admit that maybe his friend was once again right. For now, he’ll just act like he’s too busy, plus the last thing he has on his mind his marrying a woman. No, the thing that won’t stop pestering him is a spunky man with the bluest eyes and the shiniest shade of blond. He was the only thing on his mind.

_Sasuke had Naruto on the side hugging his leg has he was sliding inside him in the best way, it didn’t feel any different than the first time they did it, nothing but warmth and passion, this was definitely the same Naruto from high school, no one else felt as tight as him. No matter how often they did it, he always had such good reactions to his movements with emotion and energy. He set his leg down pushing him around onto his stomach holding both his wrist as he thrust inside him deeper from behind. The pale man bit into his sun-kissed shoulders as he came, he bent Naruto up against him enough so he can reach around for his hard on, stroking it in till he released in his hands. Both men sighed from the loosened tension._

_Sasuke wasn’t going to bullshit anymore, “Don’t lie to me you are Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing working in a place like this?”_

_“As blunt as ever huh Uchiha? College is expensive, so I work here on the weekends. Pay check is good and I get to have all the sex I want.”_

_“So, you wanted to have sex with me?”_

_Naruto looked at him with a cold gaze, “You had money so yeah, plus you're easy to please.”_

_“Easy?”_

_“Yeah really easy, now if you excuse me, I have others to please.”_

_“Wait dead-last!”_

_“If you want my time Uchiha pay for it.” With that Naruto was gone._

Sasuke sighed at the memory of their first time meeting after five years, but he wasn’t going to let that discourage him as he walked up Kakashi requesting Naruto again. He was soon in the back bedroom waiting for the younger male. It was always so weird how friendly and eager Naruto was at first and then as soon as the sex was done, he's cold and distant. But not that Sasuke could blame his actions, it was probably his own fault Naruto ended up working in a place like this in the first place. But he wasn’t going to use his time for sex this time. He needed to have a real conversation with the boy he’s wronged in the past

“I see your back Sasuke. Ready for your service bastard?” Naruto came in his usual beautiful long kimono.

“Actually, today I would like to use my time to talk.” Sasuke pleaded.

Blue eyes widen at this, but he sighed taking off one layer of his kimono to get comfortable as he sat next to him, “Okay have it your way. Talk.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but groan at the attitude but it was expected, so he didn’t let it affect him, “Naruto I understand why you’re so distant with me, I get it I was an asshole in the past.”

A blond brow rose, “Was?”

“Okay I am an asshole, look when you confessed to me and I kissed you. I did that because I was curious, and I ended up liking it. But it didn’t mean I liked you. I ended up using you because it felt good.”

“You mean like now.”

Sasuke shook his head, “No now is different. I thought our time in high school back then was a faze, not something that gelt like a real relationship to me. I quickly found out after trying to have sex with Sakura that… that I'm different and that I like men…”

Naruto just stared at him, but still gave his undivided attention.

“Eventually Sakura found out I was cheating on her and I ended up telling her about…what I prefer…And we're going to get a divorce.”

“Oh shit….” The blond sex worker uncrossed his arms shocked.

“Yeah… Naruto…. I come back here every weekend to see you because it’s you… Because only you make me feel this way. I've never felt this way for any other man… I’ve never kissed anyone else like I’ve kissed you.” Sasuke felt embarrassed admitting this.

“Okay my turn.”

The taller male nodded seeing how its far.

“I really liked you Sasuke. A lot. I risk coming out confessing to you because I liked you that much. And after all that time spent with you and finding out you were just using me for sex all that time…. It really fucking hurt. And I don’t know if I can ever trust you with that kind of power again Sasuke.”

“I can prove myself Naruto.”

“Can you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay… Then we should be friends first… And stop this sex thing at my job…. Plus…I’m almost done with my courses, so I won’t be working here long anyway.” Naruto explained adjusting himself.

“Wait you were just going to stop coming? What would happen if I requested you?”

“It would have been the funniest shit seeing you desperate for me when I’m graduating with my masters at school. Would have been the greatest farewell fuck you if you hadn’t ruined it with this talking bullshit.”

“Forgive me for ruining such a marvelous plan.” The dark-haired man dead pan.

“Maybe after you buy me dinner. Then it’s settled.” Naruto rose putting his outer kimono back on.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Sasuke asked knowing full well the conversation wasn’t the hour of what he paid.

“To my other clients? Duh?”

“We still have thirty minutes!”

“Yup thanks for the tip!” The blond grinned. Really resembling the kitsune he was dressed as.

“Okay then... How will I meet you if not here?”

“Wait for me outside. I’m almost done with my shift.”

With that Naruto left Sasuke dumbfounded.

“He’s lucky I like him…”

**XxX**

Sasuke was waiting out there for a good hour and a half for the blond moron. He finally appeared this time in a black tank top and some tight jeans. The Uchiha couldn’t help but admire him. He hated himself because Naruto was right, he really was easy.

“Sorry I got caught up on a conversation with my co-workers.” Naruto apologized. He gave Sasuke a smile. It’s felt like ages since he’s seen anything but a lustful smirk or a raging glare on the blond’s face.

“Well If I didn’t want your company, I wouldn’t have waited around…”

“Guess that’s true. You got a lot of making up to do with me.”

“Wait what?”

“Yup you owe me big time bastard, I cried over you and even sold my body for sex.”

“You seemed to be enjoying the money and job itself…”

“That’s besides the point, ya know! That’s why we’re gonna be like a real couple from now on.”

“Couple?”

“Yup! You said you like me so your gonna prove how much you really like me bastard! And that means your gonna take me on dates and treat me like the prince I am…”

“I’m probably going to regret this…aren’t I?”

“You’re the one signing up for the hell I’m gonna put you through, ya know.”

“Fair point. Do you still like ramen?”

Sapphire eyes sparked with joy, “You remembered?”

“I remembered you wouldn’t shut up about how obsessed you were with Ichiraku Ramen when I was in the middle of training.

Naruto gave a shy smile, “I guess you weren’t completely awful back then…”

“I was still a prick about your feelings.”

“Well then let’s try to look forward from now on huh?”

“Yeah.”

“So, Ramen date it is!”

“Whatever you want Dead-Last.”

**_End…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive the errors... I made this all in one go.... I wanted to make a little one shot with lots of angst lol, plus I miss making a story centered around just Naruto and Sasuke so hope you enjoyed my sleep deprived creation


End file.
